Shirou Reborn
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: Shirou Emiya. Usually, this name is associated with a weak Magus with no potential except with swords but what if it was different? What if he had a little help in the Grail War thanks to the actions of his father, the Magus Killer, Kiritsugu Emiya? This is that story (or a rewrite of an older and probably really bad story).


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any recognizable and/or licensed material appearing in this work of fiction in any way, shape, and/or form. I am not attempting to or making any financial profit from this work of fiction in any way, shape, and/or form with any recognizable and/or licensed material appearing in this work of fiction in any way, shape, and/or form. I am not claiming or making any claims to owning any recognizable and/or licensed material appearing in this work of fiction in any way, shape, and/or form. All recognizable and/or licensed material in any way, shape, and/or form belongs to their respective owners in any way, shape, and/or form recognized to the fullest extent of the law.

AN: Well...this is the rewrite (and hopefully better version) of one of my first three stories in Shirou Reborn where I'll hope to keep to the plot I created in the first one but...you know...make it about ten times better and more than...well the nice word is crap.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it since this will probably be like all my other stories so be sporadic in any updates.

* * *

Another glance at the circle on the floor simply to make sure, he had to be sure he had followed his father's instructions in every detail, every mark on the circle or else he ran the risk of killing himself or, at the best, crippling himself for life. Glancing at the pictures lining the wall one last time, Shirou Emiya made sure they all matched up to the design on the floor and he sighed as he knelt down in the second smaller circle. A brief moment was all it took to activate his Magic Circuits, the four or so dozen he had made earlier in the day just for the summoning, allowing them to fill his body with power and send it into the circle around him and already he could feel a change in the air, it took on a smell unlike smoke and it was with little difficulty he quelled the memories associated with it.

He had long gotten past those unnatural flames...hopefully.

"I hope this works, tou-san will kill me if I die." Without another word, Shirou drew the knife off of the floor and whispering the words necessary, several markings on it began to glow as he slowly brought it up to his palm, quickly running the razor sharp blade over it and holding back his wince as he felt his blood forcefully drawn out as he placed it on the ground. "Shut. Fil-"

He couldn't finish as his world exploded into agony as he felt as if his hand was stabbed into the ground, unable to move it as blood was quickly drawn out of it, filling the circle and it seemed endless, the circle never filled as he continued to grit his teeth to avoid screaming out and perhaps alerting someone on what he was doing.

He was supposed to complete the chant to fulfill the summoning requirements, the ritual his father had listed for him to use might have been different but it still included the chant in detail along with the circle. If he was experiencing what he was now, that must mean he had messed up somewhere and the circle was going to kill him as something went wrong, something he wished he could have avoided as he finally allowed himself to scream just as the circle seemingly exploded with blood red light.

Distantly, just as he was blasted off his feet, Shirou could have sworn he smelt something unlike steel in the air before his head crashed into the table and he slipped from consciousness.

Elsewhere, within the circle, a figure knelt within, covered in black armor and a red shroud at his shoulders and waist, his startling white hair swept back for the moment and his gray eyes, not unlike the color of a aged blade, took in the building around him and he let out a snort.

"I am Servant Archer here to serve you who has summoned me in the Holy Grail War. May I ask of you, are you my Master?" It was a routine he had long developed to simply say the moment he arrived even as he took in his surroundings before they settled on the redheaded teen in front of him. Gray eyes widening only slightly, the man quickly stood, his once impassive and analytical glaze taking on an enraged look as two swords as he stepped forward.

"Yo-" It was as far as he could get before the circle flashed again and he screamed instead, the sudden shock of something branding across his flesh enough to catch him off guard before he felt something or, more accurately, the lack of something. He could no longer feel his legs.

Ignoring the agony coursing through him as a red light engulfed his body, the white haired man looked down and to his shock he found his body seemingly breaking down, turning to dust that flew towards the red headed teen unconscious in the shed.

'No.' He would not allow this!

'No!' He cannot allow this!

"NO!" He wou-

Unexpectedly, he froze as something came to him, a memory he was not expecting, something that made him smirk after a moment to understand it.

"Tou-san, you bastard." Turning away, noticing his body was gone up to his stomach, the man chose to look out the window of the shed, simply observing the moon in the sky. "Always a trick up your sleeve."

It took him moments to completely vanish, the circle on the ground flashing with red light before leaving only a blackened scorch on the ground where it once was as the blood it had drawn from the unconscious teen shot into him in several strands, red marks across his skin briefly flashing before they faded and instead the marks on the back of his hand vanished.

###Page###Break###

Shirou Emiya slowly stirred, perhaps hours later or perhaps hardly a few minutes had passed as he slowly reached up, grabbing his head with one hand as the other helped steady him against the table as he groaned, his head throbbing as he kept his eyes tightly sealed encase the light only helped the further aggravate his headache.

"What happened?" It was difficult to piece together what went wrong but he would have to do so over the next few days, probably skipping school in the process, or risk potentially dying if he failed to complete the summoning and another Master discover his Command Seals or, much more dangerous, his lack of a Servant in this war. Sighing at the thought, Shirou shook his head in hopes of clearing it and surprisingly it worked, allowing him to take in the charred and blackened ground the symbol he had painstakingly drawn over the course of several days and he groaned at the sight. "Damn, I must have messed something up on it."

 _"Or perhaps you didn't?"_

"What the hell!" Shirou spun around at the sound of the voice in his head, preparing the mental trigger to activate his Magic Circuits but he only held his head in pain as two conflicting images appeared. One was of the normal spark erupting into an inferno, one he had grown used to so it no longer caused any response from him, but the other was the hammer of a gun being pulled back, a weapon he disliked almost on principle after seeing his father's large collection of firearms when he had started to help clean around the house, one of the few things he could do to repay his father for his kindness after taking him in when he was so young.

 _"Ah, that makes sense I suppose, we may be similar but you must have developed your trigger differently."_

"Who the hell is talking!" Shirou glanced around, trying in vain to activate his Magic Circuits and simply received a headache instead as the two images were all but at war in his head so the only thing he succeeded in is misfiring one of his Circuits, making him collapse back against the table as the pain felt almost as bad when he normally created them. "Who's in my head!"

 _"I suppose you don't know anything about the merging then?"_

"WHO ARE YOU!" Maybe it was a Magus that had discovered him earlier and intended to capitalize on his failure to kill him? If so, they would succeed since he had no access to his Magic Circuits thanks to whatever Magecraft he was using.

But that didn't mean he was defenseless.

Quickly, moving as fast as he could with the splitting headache he would simply have to get used to, Shirou reached one of the shelves lining the shed wall and pulled a knife off of it, one he was working on after damaging it a week or so ago, partly thanks to Taiga's antics.

Pain usually helped to break these types of Magecraft and he hoped it would help him now.

Without a thought, he brought the knife down and through his raised hand, gritting his teeth to hold back his scream only to let it out in frustration as it seemed to merely increase, enough that the dropped to the ground, clutching at his head with his uninjured hand.

 _"How stupid are you?"_

'What the hell is this thing?' Shirou wanted to panic but he held it back, it would only make him an easier target for whoever his assailant was and he couldn't allow them any other advantage at the moment or else he should simply walk into the yard. 'Why didn't it break when i stabbed my hand?'

 _"First off, reflect on that statement. Think about what sane person stabs themselves as their first option? Next, do it again. It was pretty funny."_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Once again attempting to activate his Magic Circuits, this time he succeeded and yet again, for what was likely the third or fourth time ever since he had attempted the summoning, Shirou found himself wanting to scream as the images once again seemed to clash before, in layman terms, clicking together. Or smashed, but were accurate.

A hammer pulled back, unleashing the spark that grew into a raging inferno, one that spread throughout his body, consuming it in what had to be fire, part of whatever Magecraft was being used on him. It was horrible and it was simply too much, the all consuming agony coursing through him was too much to handle and he thankfully slipped from consciousness yet again as the burning power flowing through him seemed to increase, the flames that must be underneath his skin surely burning him to ash from the inside out.

"Foolish boy." The white haired man who had appeared in the circle after Shirou collapsed sighed from where he stood, turning away from the simple plain blade in front of him and instead taking in the sight of countless blades laid before him in a world slowly coming together, slowly entering a twilight that would last for however long he stood to his broken ideals. "This place must be where I'm stuck."

"This will be aggravating." It would be easy to destroy if, or most likely when, the time came for him to actually assist the boy but for now he would allow whatever had just mutated his Circuits, if they could still even be called that, to do so for him as he had more than enough to kill himself if he overused them or tried to follow his foolish teachings the next time he woke up, most likely after the changes were rendered permanent.

"I should have expected this from him through." The man yet again sighed at his foolishness, forgetting the fact the man who had taught Shirou had been a victim of the Grail and many times it could come with unforeseen side effects, such as the insanity necessary to try and even attempt, let alone actually accomplish, his insane and suicidal plan.

Taking another moment to simply observe the budding world around him, the white haired man simply let out another sigh as he held back the desire to hold his head at the sharp bouts of pain he was experiencing, most likely a side effect of Emiya's foolishness but something he could handle given time...or access to his Mana again. Sadly, his first few attempts resulted in the same blinding pain as Shirou's did so he eventually relented and simply waited for the teen to wake back up before seeing if the same result was true for him...it was. He was far from a genius, very far form it, but he could at least come up with a rudimentary explanation for what was happening, more so as he observed the world around him while knowing what it entailed. Every change had a meaning and the ones occurring in the world he was currently inhabiting meant only one thing and it was not good.

Anyway...Shirou Emiya would find himself in a strange world when this was all over, one where the man hoped he would not walk out of.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now.


End file.
